


empty spaces

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Han looked up from the small campfire they had created in the abandoned underground tunnel located on the outer rim planet they had escaped to. He furrowed his brow. He couldn’t help but agree. He wished he was back home on the beach front house they had built together on Corellia,
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: legendary heroine side stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/517675
Kudos: 8





	empty spaces

**Author's Note:**

> response to the prompt: V. An abandoned or empty place for Han/Leia, by Lajulie24

“I hate it here,” Leia sighed as she wrapped the blanket Han had provided tighter around her.

Han looked up from the small campfire they had created in the abandoned underground tunnel located on the outer rim planet they had escaped to. He furrowed his brow. He couldn’t help but agree. He wished he was back home on the beach front house they had built together on Corellia, 

It was warm and sunny with the sound of the ocean soothing them perpetually, not dark and cool with the sound of the sound of dripping water to drive them mad. But they had no choice. 

The First Order had increased in power now with the backing of the Knights of Ren. With Ben….who now called himself Kylo Ren, hell bent on revenge for something Leia didn’t do, Leia had a target on her back. They could have stayed with the newly formed Resistance. But with their daughter Jaina amongst the ranks, Leia knew there was a bigger risk of her being killed if she stayed with them.

Their only choice was to run and hide. Stay as far away from their loved ones as they can until the First Order was defeated or someone convinced Ben to go back to the light. 

“It could be worse,” Han said trying to make light of the situation, “we could be back on that one planet that was filled with nothing but hot lava.”

It didn’t help. Leia buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Her sobs so violent her body was trembling. Han quickly got up from his task of building the fire to keep the place warm and lit and walked over to Leia’s side.

He wrapped his arms around her like he did many times before when she in distress and pulled her close. He soothingly rocked her back and forth, tracing reassuring circles on down her spine.

“Shh it’s okay darling,” Han whispered placing small kisses on her forehead. “I’m here.”

“At least you’re with me,” Leia sniffled before burring her head into his neck, “it’s the only thing making this hell more bearable.”

A small smile formed on on Han’s lips. He went from having the life he dreamed of, a comfy house with a wife and children, to living in this nightmare, running from place to place and fearing for his life. His universe was shattering around him.

But being here, wrapped up in the woman he loved’s embrace, this was home to him. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway as I am hoping to write more One Shots please feel free to send me prompts of the Hanleia Flair on Tumblr at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
